Viewers of programming typically have unique, personal experiences when viewing programming presented on a media presentation device, such as a television (TV), personal computer, or the like. In some situations the viewer would, for a variety of reasons, like to remember their reactions to their viewing of the programming. The viewer may take notes, but if the notes are made during the program presentation, the note taking could be very distracting. If the viewer makes their notes after the end of the program presentation, their recall of their reaction is likely to be diminished or incorrect. Further, they must recall particular reactions to particular portions or scenes of the program presentation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way for a viewer to easily recall their reactions during presentation of programming. Further, it is desirable to accurately associate what portions or scenes of the presented programming elicited which particular reaction from the viewer.